Kuro Tenshi 黒い天使
by KuraiFlame16
Summary: My name is Kurosa. I'm going to an art show that my friend wanted me to go to. After that, my life goes through an unexpected turn! Why me?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was click sound as I locked the door to my house. I took my key out of the key hole on the door and put it into my pants pocket. I looked down at myself to see if I chose decent clothes. I saw blue jeans, my white shoes, and green short sleeve shirt.

"Good," I thought to myself.

I started walking to my destination. Today, there was an art show at the park. My friend Tsuki, wanted me to meet her there to look at the different artwork there. I let out a sigh escape my lips as I saw the park. It was five minutes away from my house.

"Kurosa!" I heard my name being called.

I turned around to see Tsuki. She was wearing blue shorts with a sky blue short sleeve shirt on. Her skin was a peach color and she had brown hair that went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were light brown. She looked lighter than me.

She has peach skin while my ski is tan. Her hair is brown while mine is dark brown. Tsuki has light brown eyes and my eyes matched my hair.

"I'm glad you came," Tsuki spoke as she patted my shoulder with her hand.

"You're lucky I actually came," I replied as she took her hand off my shoulder.

"You're the lucky one. My parents allowed you to come to this art show for free. That's because we've been friends since childhood and my parents seems to like you," Tsuki told me as she walked around me in a circle then to be in front of me.

"Yeah, I know," I replied as I nodded my head.

"That's only because her parents are rich," I thought and inwardly sighed.

My friend was born into a rich family. She is very spoiled and lives in a mansion. Tsuki doesn't have a job either. This art show is going on because her parents like to see different art work. Compared to me, I live with only my mom in a two story house. My father died overseas on a job, I was five then.

"Let's go look at the artwork!" Tsuki exclaimed as she took one of my arms and took me to the section where the artwork was being shown.

"What about this one?" Tsuki asked me as she pointed to a picture.

I looked at the picture that Tsuki pointed to and noticed that it was a drawing. It was a fruit basket full of fruit in a table. The background was a brown color so I guess that the basket is inside a house.

"It's ok I guess," I answered as I slipped my arm out of her hold.

"I really don't know how Tsuki's family including her enjoys seeing these artworks," I thought as Tsuki left to see more artwork.

"Great," I whispered to myself and then sighed.

I looked around the art show. The place was packed with people of all ages, young and old. I decided to walk more to see the other art that this place had to show. I stopped in front of one artwork. I stared in amusement. It was a painting.

"It's alright I guess," I talked to myself as I looked at the painting that was being displayed.

The painting had what seemed to be an angel on it except it had black wings. The clothing it was all black and there was a black circle in between its hands. Even the background was black. What amused me though, were the different shades of black that was used.

"Do you like it?" I heard a voice questioned.

The voice was deep so I guess the person is male. I also guess that he was asking me if I liked the picture in front of me. I turned to see a boy who looks around the same age as me. I was right, as I looked at him. His skin was a little darker than mine, he dirty blonde hair, and he also had the same eye color as me. The boy was wearing dark blue jeans with a black short sleeve shirt.

"So?" he questioned me as he stared at the painting then back to look at me.

"It's nice," I commented as I turned to stare at the painting.

"Do you have a name?" he questioned me again and I turned to face him.

"Kurosa," I spoke staring him in question.

"Not bad. Mine is Nazo," the boy Nazo told me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Then, there was a loud explosion. I looked to the direction that the explosion sound most likely came from. I widened my eyes.

"My house is in that direction," I spoke still looking in that direction.

I turned around to see Nazo gone. I was confused. Then, I looked at the painting. My eyes went up to see the title of the painting in front of me.

"Kuro Tenshi," I thought as those were the words above the painting.

"Kurosa!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

I turned around to see Tsuki covered in sweat as she ran up to me.

"My parents…got a call…that…your mom committed…suicide…at the neighbor's house," Tsuki panted as I widened my eyes.

"She finally broke," I spoke which sounded like a whisper. I looked at Tsuki who nodded in agreement.

"Let's go!" Tsuki exclaimed as she took my hand and we ran toward the direction of my house.

It took us less time to get to my house than I thought. I can see why since we ran from the park to get here. There were two to three police cars near my house and the neighbor's house. Tsuki and I walked closer to the scene.

"What's going on?" Tsuki questioned as we looked at the scene.

We saw one of the police members turned to face us. He seemed to have heard Tsuki. He was wearing a usual police uniform.

"Well, we just finished everything here," the police man told us.

"What about my mom? What happened?" I questioned him as Tsuki looked at me with a worried expression on her face.

"That was your mom?" the police man questioned as his face turn soft.

"Yeah, she is. She's Kurosa and I'm Tsuki," my friend spoke as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"It seems that your mom was found at the front door of the neighbor's house lying down on her stomach. She also had a gun in her right hand with blood coming from the side of her head. Which concludes that, your mother committed suicide," the police man concluded.

I sighed at what I just heard. I also nodded which showed that I was listening.

"Thanks," I told the police man as he closed the door to his car.

"What now?" Tsuki questioned as we saw the last police car leave.

"Well, I'm going home," I answered Tsuki as I took her hand off my shoulder and started to walk to my house which was next to the neighbor's house.

"Oh, ok then, see you tomorrow," Tsuki spoke as I made it to the front door and turned to face her.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," I spoke as I turned around and unlock the front door.

I heard Tsuki's footsteps get farther every time she took a step. I waited until I couldn't hear them at all to open the front door. Then, I went inside, took off my shoes near the door, and closed the front door.

"I didn't think she would kill herself any time soon," I mumbled as I made my way and sat on the couch in the living room.

My hand grabbed the TV remote as I stared at the TV. I thought that maybe they'll show my mom's death on the news. That thought was in my head until I turned on the TV.

"It seems that a woman committed suicide. This woman has one child and her husband is dead," the news reporter spoke.

"That explained why she killed herself. Mom got really depressed when she heard that dad died," I thought as I tuned off the TV and threw the remote on the couch.

Then I heard the doorbell go off. "Who could that be?" I thought as I sighed and got off the couch.

As soon as I got to the door, I opened it. I felt my eyes widen as I saw who was in front of me. It was Nazo.

"Hi," he greeted me as I just stared at him.

"Why are you here?" I questioned him.

"Why? We just met and you just disappear," I thought as I continued to stare. I bet I looked confused. That's because I am.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I thought I sensed a demon here. Maybe your mom got controlled by a demon," Nazo answered in a serious manner.

"Demon? I thought demons don't exist," I told him as he started to laugh at me. "What's so funny?" I questioned giving him a weird look.

"Sorry," Nazo spoke as he stopped laughing and his face suddenly turning serious which surprised me.

"So? Do you mind explaining what's going on?" I asked Nazo.

"Only if you don't mind me coming in," Nazo replied as I moved from the door to let him come in which he did.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch that was in front of the TV. Nazo sat down next to me and looked at the house.

"You have an interesting house," Nazo spoke as he turned to face me.

"Interesting?" I thought. I wonder what makes my house so interesting to him.

"Let's get to the point," Nazo started, "There are these creatures called demons that can take any shape or form. They come here to cause destruction,"

"Why come here?" I questioned him with a questioning look on my face.

"I don't know why they come here of all places," he spoke in disappointment.

Was it because he couldn't answer my question. He kind of sounded disappointed.

"How can the demons be stopped?" I asked him another question.

"Well, there are beings called Kuro Tenshi to stop them. Kuro Tenshis have magical powers that stop the demons from causing destruction," Nazo answered.

"How do you know all this information?" I questioned as he sighed.

Am I asking too many questions? I'm curious and Nazo seems to know what's going on.

"I know this because I myself am a Kuro Tenshi," he answered as black wings appeared behind him.

I stood up from the couch and walked towards him. I circled him two times, then I stared at him.

"So he really is a Kuro Tenshi. All this stuff about demons is real," I thought as I continued to stare.

"Wh-What?" Nazo questioned as he stared back at me.

"All of what you were saying is real. But, how do you know if someone is a Kuro Tenshi? Why are you here?" I answered, then questioned.

"You'll know if someone is a Kuro Tenshi by looking at the back of their arm under their hand," Nazo replied as he showed me his arm.

I saw a black feather there. It seemed to be a mark. That tells me that anyone with a black feather as a mark is a Kuro Tenshi. Nazo didn't answer my other question though.

"What about my other question?" I continued to question as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I came here looking for you," he spoke as I widened my eyes and he took his hand off my shoulder.

"Why would you be looking for me? What makes me so special?" I asked.

"You're the Kuro Tenshi that's been asleep for a long time," Nazo told me as he grabbed my wrist.

The next thing I know is that I'm on the floor between it and Nazo. He pinned me and it happened so fast.

"How do you know if I'm the one you're looking for?" I asked as he smiled at me.

"I can sense you powers of the Kuro Tenshi," he spoke as I felt something weird on my right arm.

Nazo lifted his hand from my right arm as something appeared. I saw him smirk as he looked at it. I moved my eyes to see what it was. I widened my eyes as Nazo got off me. I saw the same black feather mark like Nazo.

"Now do you believe me?" Nazo asked as he went to sit on the couch.

I sat up and stared at the mark. I turned to face him and stood up as I moved and sat next to him.

"I do," my voice was quiet but loud enough for him to hear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Good and now you'll help me. I completed my mission finding you," Nazo spoke as he smiled and have me a thumbs up.

"W-What? You want me to help you?" I asked sounding surprised and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Of course. I need you to help me get rid of the rest of the demons that's in this world," he answered as he continued to smile.

"I would need to know how to use my wings and powers though," I spoke in a worried tone and Nazo started to laugh.

"Don't worry about all that stuff. It comes naturally. I'll see you at the art show tomorrow," Nazo encouraged.

Then he disappeared. I guess that's part of his powers. I also have to go to that art show again. The art show that Tsuki's family is running is going on for three days and the first day was today. I should go to bed and get ready for tomorrow.

I arrived at the art show at noon. Today I was wearing my dark blue jeans, my white shoes, and my purple jacket. I looked at the different artwork until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You actually came," a familiar voice said as I was spun around to face Nazo.

"It's been five minutes since I've arrived," I replied as Nazo started to smile.

"Well, I just arrived here Kurosa," Nazo spoke; then he gave me a quick peck on my lips. I felt my face heat up a bit.

"I-I c-came at least," I stammered a bit and Nazo looked amused at my reaction.

"True," he replied as he smirked while looking at me.

"Kurosa!" I heard my friend Tsuki shout as she came up to me and Nazo.

"Hi," I told her as I looked at her outfit.

Tsuki was wearing a red shout sleeve shirt with blue jeans. Her hair was up in a ponytail. I saw her staring between me and Nazo.

"I didn't think that you would come here again; with a guy too," Tsuki said as she continued to stare at me and Nazo.

"I asked Kurosa to come and meet me here. My name's Nazo," Nazo spoke to Tsuki.

"You came because Nazo told you to come Kurosa?" Tsuki questioned as she turned to look at me.

"Yeah, and he had to deal with a lot of trouble to get me here," I answered as Nazo gave me a small smile and Tsuki nodded.

"Well then, have fun looking at the art. I have to deal with stuff dealing with the art show," Tsuki replied as she waved at us and ran off to somewhere.

"Same old Tsuki," I spoke as I stared at where she used to be.

"Why is Tsuki here?" Nazo asked me as he took my hand and we walked through the art show.

"Her parents own the art show," I answered and Nazo and I stopped.

"Of course. It's the Kuro Tenshi picture," I replied as I felt some pressure on my hand and realized that Nazo and I were still holding hands.

Nazo nodded in response as he continued to stare at the picture. I quickly let go of his hand and looked down, feeling myself starting to blush.

"What's wrong?" Nazo questioned in concern as he put a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at Nazo in surprise. Then I saw that he was concerned about me. It surprises me for someone to be concerned about me. I mean when my father was alive, both my parents took care of me. Then when my father died, my mom stopped caring for me due to depression and I had to take care of myself.

"I-I'm fine," I replied as I looked up at Nazo who looked relieved as he saw me.

Then I adverted my attention to the Kuro Tenshi picture. One question came to my mind.

"Has any human actually seen a Kuro Tenshi?" I asked as I turned to Nazo who have me a blank look.

"I'm actually curious myself. We don't really reveal our self to humans," he replied as he grabbed my hand and showed our Kuro Tenshi marks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The ground shook at this time. Everything also shook. Nazo held me to make sure that I didn't fall.

"This isn't normal for earthquakes to happen here," I told Nazo as we saw people run and scream around us.

"There's a demon in this area," Nazo spoke as I nodded in agreement and the ground stopped shaking.

"We should probably find the demon and get rid of it," I replied as Nazo looked down at me.

"You're right," he said as he let go of me and grabbed my hand which caused me to blush.

I nodded in agreement and he smiled. We left the Kuro Tenshi picture and started to run to find the demon. We stopped five minutes later and looked at our surroundings.

"It looks like everyone left the place," I spoke as I did one last scan of the area.

"Kurosa!" I heard Tsuki's voice and turned towards the source.

"Not everyone," Nazo replied as he rolled his eyes as Tsuki ran towards us.

"Did you feel that earthquake?" she asked with her eyes wide and her hands moving all over the place.

"Everyone did," I answered as I mimicked what Nazo did a bit earlier on.

"You should be leaving like how everyone else did," Nazo told Tsuki who nodded in agreement.

"I know. I'll leave right now knowing that Kurosa is safe. I hope that you two get out safely," she replied as she ran to some direction hopefully away from the art show.

"She seems to care about you Kurosa," I heard Nazo's voice as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know, but we still have to find that demon," I turned my head to see him before we disappeared.

We both appeared in a different area of the art show and looked around. Then we saw an area of grass missing, we looked at each other, then at the missing area of grass.

"We're getting closer to the demon," Nazo spoke as I nodded in agreement.

"There's another area of grass," I said as I pointed to another area of grass that was missing.

"There are more ahead," he replied as we saw a line of missing areas of grass.

We both followed the trail of areas of missing grass. Five minutes later, we saw a figure. We stopped and looked at the figure.

"We found you demon!" Nazo exclaimed as he pointed to the figure.

"I guess you found me," I heard a familiar voice as the figure turned.

I widened my eyes while Nazo narrowed his eyes. In front of us was my childhood friend Tsuki.

"Tsuki is the demon," I spoke in a shocked tone.

"Just as I thought," I heard Nazo's voice as we stared at Tsuki.

"Yes, I'm a demon," Tsuki replied as her eyes turned red.

"Then why were you hanging out with me?" I asked as Tsuki started to smirk at me.

"I always knew that you were a Kuro Tenshi. If your powers showed when I was around you, I would've had you work with the demons," Tsuki answered.

"That failed when I came to this world. I found out about Kurosa being a Kuro Tenshi just in time before you even had a chance Tsuki," Nazo spoke as he glared at Tsuki.

"Enough talk!" Tsuki exclaimed as she swung her arm and lightning balls were coming in our direction.

Inside, I was sort of panicking. Nazo grabbed me and we ended up avoiding the lightning bolt attack. I inwardly sighed in relief. I felt Nazo let go of me. I stared at Tsuki and I knew what I had to do. That's stopping my so called childhood friend Tsuki.

"Nazo, can you somehow stop Tsuki from doing anything?" I whispered loud enough so he can hear me and that Tsuki won't be able to hear.

"Sure," he whispered back as he put his hands in front of himself.

Then, I saw some vine like things grab Tsuki's arms and legs. Now she wasn't able to do much. I felt my wings come out and I flew towards Tsuki. Now I'm glad I was wearing jeans instead of a dress or skirt. Tsuki glared at me as I was now in front of her.

"Are those people you live with really your parents?" I questioned her as she stared to chuckle.

I narrowed my eyes at Tsuki who widened her eyes as the vine like things started to squeeze her. Tsuki looked past me staring at Nazo probably thinking that he wouldn't so anything till now.

"I could just tell by looking at you that you have done so many bad things in your life Tsuki. I guess it's time you stop all this. I'll finish you myself," I spoke as I felt tears starting to run down my face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I continued to stare at Tsuki. Tsuki's demon eyes turned to look at mine. She smirked at me as a black sword appeared in my hand. I gripped the sword and pointed it at Tsuki's heart. The tears continue to go down my face.

"Good bye Tsuki," I spoke as I stabbed Tsuki in the heart with my sword.

Tsuki coughed up blood as I removed my sword. Then the vines disappeared and Nazo flew up next to me. He put a hand on my shoulder as we both stared at Tsuki's dead body. We landed on the ground and our wings disappeared while I was trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Now there are no more demons in this world," Nazo spoke as he took his hand off my shoulder.

I turned to look at him. I couldn't see him well due to the tears. I'm now full of sadness and hurt. Then a white bird with eight wings and blue eyes appeared next to Tsuki's dead body.

"I see you found the last demon Nazo," the white bird spoke and I widened my eyes in amazement.

"Yeah," he replied as he turned to look at me and the bird also turned to look at me.

"You also found the lost Kuro Tenshi. I'll be taking the body of the demon," the bird said as it and Tsuki's dead body disappeared.

"We should also leave the area in case any police find us," I finally spoke as I looked at Nazo.

"True," he agreed as he grabbed me by the waist and we disappeared.

We both appeared in my living room. I widened my eyes at the sight since I wasn't expecting us to appear here. I felt Nazo turned me around so now I'm facing him. I felt my face heat up a bit as I now looked at his face. My heart was pounding faster than normal.

"Are you a little better?" Nazo questioned as he kissed my head.

I slowly nodded my head giving him a smile. I didn't mind him kissing me. I actually like him giving me kisses. Meeting and spending time with Nazo made me realize that I'm love with him. I blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Something wrong?" he asked as I looked back at him.

"N-Nothing," I stuttered giving him a surprised look.

"You're stuttering," Nazo smirked at me and I moved away from to sit on the couch.

"I have a reason!" I exclaimed as I pointed to myself and Nazo moved so he can be next to me.

I know that Nazo kissed me before. I wonder if he feels the same way I do or if he's just playing with me.

"What would that reason be?" he spoke in a curious tone as he took my hand in his.

"Why do you care?" I asked as he widened his eyes.

"I have a reason," he spoke in a gentle tone as he grabbed me and put me on his lap.

I immediately start to blush. My heart was beating faster than normal. I turned to see him and he smiled. I turned back around and crossed my arms over my chest. I then felt his hot breath on my ear and neck.

"I'll tell you my Tenshi," he whispered in my ear and I moved to see him a bit.

I got off Nazo's lap and sat next to him on the couch. I turned to look at him. His eyes were full of love.

"We've been together for a while now and I've kind of been wanting to tell you something," Nazo spoke as he started to blush which I thought made him look cute.

I put a finger on his lips to silence him. Then I pressed my lips against his. He responded and I felt him put his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck. We deepened the kiss. We pulled away from each other for air. Nazo pulled me in for a quick kiss.

"I love you," Nazo spoke as he changed our position on the couch where he was on top of me.

"I love you too." I replied as we kissed once more.

"I'm glad to hear," Nazo said as I nodded in agreement.

We kissed again in happiness. I'm really glad I went to the art show that day or else I probably wouldn't have met Nazo. I'm still kind of sad that I found out that my childhood friend Tsuki turned out to be the remaining demon in this world and I killed her. Well, I guess going to an art show can lead you to an adventure. I met Nazo, found out that he was a Kuro Tenshi, found out that I'm a Kuro Tenshi, found out that Tsuki's a demon I killed Tsuki, and that Nazo and I love each other. It all ends well in the end and I'm glad that there's no more demons roaming around this world.

* * *

**Hooray 4 sappy ending!**


End file.
